1. Field of the Invention
1a. Related Application
This application is related to the commonly assigned copending application of Ota and Ochiai entitled "Semiconductor Memory Device Having a Memory Test Circuit" filed Nov. 21, 1990 and assigned Ser. No. 07/616,923.
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device with a quick writing operation of data supplied externally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the development of the semiconductor devices has been increasingly promoted. Particularly, in the last three years, the integration density of RAMs, ROMs and other memory chips has been increased as much as four times, and thus the operating speed is increased as well. The speed up of the operation time is still in demand, particularly of CPU or memory for image processing.
Under such circumstances, in the field of DRAM, a number of quick serial access modes for sending one line data, such as fast page mode, statistic column mode, extended nibble mode are proposed.
However, these proposed modes are serial access modes and are not as fast as the parallel access mode.